Strawberries
by OnusMIA
Summary: One-Shot Not all views are the same. Someone observes the Warden and laments on his friend and daily life as a companion.


**A/N:** I spent an insane amount of time playing this game and couldn't get writing something for it out of my head.

**Warnings:** Nothing really. Leliana/ Female Warden fluff for the heck of it but nothing that can't be passed off as a simple friendship or one-sided romance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Age Origins. It is the intellectual property of Bioware and associated companies and this is merely a piece of fiction created solely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

* * *

They were an odd group, the ones that followed his best friend around. Each was different but all had the good sense to do as they were told, so their presence could be dismissed as unthreatening most of the time.

Even if some could be distinctly unpleasant, they rarely directed their vitriol in his friend's direction so the most beneficial action was to often ignore them and their bickering in favour of far more interesting things.

Like stealing whatever smelt best out their packs and sharing it with his closest companion when they weren't looking. For his friend was often a rather solemn creature and deserved a share of the bounty he had liberated, if only for the amusement it provided them both when the item's previous owner came charging up to berate him for his supposed crime.

His friend, who he had come to know as the Warden, always defended him with amusement shining behind their eyes as they let his newest target rant until they where out of breath and could say no more. Embarrassment rapidly followed when they realised his friend had yet to speak, choosing instead to stare silently at their rapid breakdown over such a minor issue (honestly it was only cheese. Who almost cries over cheese?). A few reassuring word would be spoken and everything would be forgiven and forgotten until the next time his stomach begged him to do its bidding.

This was another trait embodied in his friend. While they were quick to listen to others and offer to solve their problems, they rarely seemed to speak themselves. This, coupled with his friend's preference often to keep to their own company, made them rather hard to know. He sensed no contempt from his favourite companion for any of those who travelled with them, even the ones who were often angry for no good reason. Instead, he only felt the occasional but distinctly uncomfortable disposition that unconsciously emanated off the young Warden if they spent too much time surrounded by too many people, especially those who stood taller than them and lacked the similar uniquely curved ears his friend possessed.

But he understood. Instincts were instincts and as a rule should never be ignored.

Tonight was one such night where the Warden had felt it best to keep to themself and he felt the usual pride that accompanied being the common exception to this rule. The heady aroma of wood smoke and the heat for the fires scattered around their camp barely reached them where they lay on its edge, his friend sprawled comfortably against him as they both stared up at the night sky.

He lent into the slim hand that worked its way behind his ears and was content until a small noise caused them both to redirect their gaze. He felt his friend tense slightly.

Footsteps ever so lightly moved toward their position and he felt his gums retract over his teeth to snarl at the intrusion until a warm, flowery sent reached his nostrils. His friend relaxed and as expected, a figure clad in leather sporting a bow and arrows tucked over one shoulder was carefully making its way towards them.

The red-head smiled gently at his friend, her usually sharp blue-grey eyes soft as she sort permission to join them. Unsurprisingly, his friend nodded and she sat carefully on his other side but still within reach of the Warden. For the most part he remained unperturbed by the intrusion. For as much as he was the constant exception to his friend's self-imposed exile, this woman who smelled of fresh flowering blooms and sunlight was the next most regularly accepted interruption to their solitude. She came and went and generally knew when to leave well enough alone so it was okay. He also felt his friend's discomfort increasingly easing in her presence, so that was good too.

Her fingers gently teased his nape, slowly sweeping up his neck to gently brush his friend's fingers where they rested behind his ears. She smiled and his friend blinked, but continued to stroke gently along his skull anyway, their fingers occasionally meeting as they lavished him with well deserved attention.

A sweet smell suddenly reached his nose and it was then he noticed the small cloth bundle resting in their new arrivals lap. Sensing his attention, she seemed to start in the manner of one easily distracted and sheepishly gathered the package into her hands.

Gently, she untied the cloth and caught his friend's attention. Inside lay a number of small, soft objects, their mouth wateringly fresh scent teasing his constantly relentless appetite. Fresh fruit had nothing on a raw and tender lamb bone, but they were food and delicious all the same.

The red-head offered them in the Warden's direction who went from apparent shock to mild embarrassment. Hand rubbing almost unconsciously at the back of their neck, they spoke in a near inaudible tone while staring firmly at the ground. This also seemed to surprise the normally unflappable bard, but not even he couldn't overlook the pleasure in her eyes at the faint blush that painted his friend's cheeks.

He quickly summarised that his friend was unused to receiving such gifts, especially those which were so fine smelling. This had to be remedied, especially if he was to have his share.

He swift butted his head against the Warden's hand in encouragement. His friend looked down at him in confusion and he would have rolled his eyes if his species was prone to do such a thing. How hard was it to accept free food?

Apparently picking up on his favourite companion's hesitance, the leather clad archer shook her head with a smile and gently fished out a single fruit. In a movement even he strained to catch, she swiftly pressed the sweet smelling bounty against his friend's lips.

The Warden startled, the normally competent warrior frozen by a single piece of fruit and a pretty red-head. Sensing a tasty treat slipping out of their grasp, he had the good sense to raise himself up into a sitting position and nudge his friend again.

The young elf blinked, and then blushed in embarrassment before taking a small bite of the proffered crimson fruit. A burst of juice escaped, dribbling down the bard's thumb and his friend's tongue instinctively lashed out to capture it, smoothly sweeping up the red-headed archer's digit.

There was a sharp inhalation of air and both froze, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

As interesting as this all was, his stomach was sick of being ignored and demanded action. So he barked once, loudly enough to shatter the strangely tense atmosphere and catch both of their attention.

They both jerked, turning in tandem to regard him. He barked again, more happily this time and the bard laughed, mindless of the blush slowly fading from her face. She deftly fished out another of the small fruit and tossed it to him, grinning as he caught it in his jaws and messily devoured it. His friend just sighed, but tenderly ran a hand down the length of his body as they reached over to snag more of the sweet little fruits, offering him at least half of every handful snagged.

He gobbled them down, only pausing to make such the Warden also ate their fair share of the bounty as well. By the time the small cloth bundle lay empty, the three of them lay sprawled and satisfied in a heap under the night sky, the fires from the camp long since dimmed.

He felt his friend hesitantly reach over to grasp the flower-scented woman's hand and felt them relax when the gesture was immediately returned. Their other hands lay buried in his fur and he drifted to sleep that way, surrounded by the one person he really cared about and the one person they seemed to care about, wondering why people had to make things so darn complicated.

* * *

A/N: Dog is a surprisingly observant fella, isn't he? He also didn't strike me as the type to care about the gender of his Warden friend, so despite me envisioning female!Tabris as I wrote this, Dog just didn't care. It is also fairly obvious this takes place earlier on in the game, which explains Tabris' discomfort with the others, especially the other human characters (which out number her greatly early on).

Also, I'm pretty sure normal dogs cannot distinguish the colour red (Lelianna's hair colour, the strawberries) but in my mind Mabari are just that awesome so he can. A fantasy setting lets you get away with a lot, huh?

Finally, this idea was originally spawned on the idea that while your character is in the habit of randomly giving all their companions gifts, they never really receive any in return. So what would an elf, presumably deprived of fresh and healthy food in the Alienage like as a gift? Fresh fruit sounds good to me. Again, the availability of strawberries in Ferelden in unsure and unlikely given it was based on 1200 AD England. But still…fantasy rocks.

Thanks for reading. Reviews or constructive criticism would be nice if you have the time. If not, just enjoy.


End file.
